Skunk Fu! The Art of BIRTHDAY
by ShrekRulez
Summary: The Valley Animals are giving Skunk the best Birthday party in his own life until Robo Ninja got something to make him alot younger. Can Skunk be back to normal?


SKUNK FU!

This is a very special story for Skunk as the Valley Animals are making preparations to celebrate his birthday when he was a infant in the Valley until Robo Ninja got a nasty plan for helping Baboon and the evil Ninja Monkeys on...

The Art of BIRTHDAY

Part 1

Story by: shrekrulez

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu and characters TM and © Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment, Ltd. Skunk Fu Created By Aidan Harte and Hyun Ho Khang

Squirrel and Robo Ninja © me

Rated up to 7 for martial arts action, violent scenes and some rude humor

(Note: this is a two part story)

* * *

It's another beautiful day at the Valley and everything is going smoothly until the battle starts with the evil Ninja Monkeys along with Baboon and Robo Ninja. Now, Rabbit is smacking down with lots of Ninja Monkeys with his feet.

"YEAH! You wanna a piece of me, banana lovers?," said Rabbit.

"Boy, those monkey heads don't make a right stand. (High kick) HYAH!," said Skunk.

"Tell me about it, sweetie. They can fight, but, don't fight back," said Fox while she's fighting with the Monkeys.

Then, most of the monkeys are retreating back to their training camp and Baboon shouts, "YOU VALLEY DWELLERS MAY YOUR VICTORY! BUT WE'LL BE BACK!," then, he got beaten from the tree branch while running and then, Master Panda bumped Robo Ninja and hopping faster towards to the tree and smashed apart into robotic scrap. "No, my body completely scrap again. YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE OF MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!,"

said Robo Ninja while he got slipped by his oil.

"That's how the robot scrap metal like him. HA HA HA HA!," said Master Panda.

"Guess this battle is done. We better get ready for this 'special thing,'" said Crane.

"RIGHT! BETTER GET IT READY! COME ON! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!," they said while they're leaving the battlefield. Skunk asks Fox while she's about to leave also.

"Hey, Fox, what's a 'special thing' everyone was talking about?"

"Something really special for anyone. Well, me and Rabbit and Squirrel were going to his place," said Fox.

"WHAT!?," he shouts.

"Don't worry, I still love you. We'll be back soon. BYE!," said Fox.

"Bye. Hmm. I wonder what special thing they're gonna do. Better check what's happening," said Skunk as he gonna to investigate the special thing they were talking about. Meanwhile inside Robo's tower, he's having difficulties with his body and it ain't pretty.

"STUPID MECHANICAL COUNTERPARTS! YOU MADE MY STRUCTURES GONE BACKWARDS! OHH!," said Robo Ninja.

Suddenly, Baboon shows up and asking Robo for another plan to take over the Valley which they didn't get it back from the Valley Animals.

"Hey, Robo Ninja. Sounds to me, you're not quite yourself lately. We need another plan of yours to take over the Valley," said Baboon.

"Unfortunately, I'm under maintenance for awhile, Baboon. I cannot help you to battle. Unless...," said Robo Ninja.

"Unless what?," Baboon asks.

"I can whipped up something. Something so bad it'll be much greater than ever before," said Robo Ninja.

"Good. By the way, pull yourself together. We don't want leaving pieces around," said Baboon as Robo Ninja threw a piece of scrap closer to him and got whomped big time. Meanwhile back at the Valley, Skunk is still investigating the special thing which they're gonna do which is secret for Skunk's Birthday.

"This special thing is very important for this Valley. Aha. Tiger, Crane and Duck got something over there," said Skunk.

Skunk is right as Tiger, Crane and Duck are making a brand new pillow for Skunk's hammock. Skunk can't stand of getting a stiff neck while sleeping. Crane said, "this is very nice, Mrs. Duck. I can't wait 'til he gets a load of this one," and Skunk heard it all a person of a guy is getting something very special so he'll surprising them when he said as he jumps,

"HEY, GUYS! WHAT YOU'LL DOING!?"

"Hey, Skunk. We didn't do absolutely nothing at all. Nothing quite as seemed for this day. Nothing at all, Skunk," said Tiger.

"'Kay. Listen, I was wondering what this guy's getting like that?," Skunk asks.

"Oh, something very special for tomorrow. He'll be really surprise, that's all," said Duck.

"Oh, I see. I'll see you later," said Skunk as walking away from them. "Was that necessary?," tiger asks. Mrs. Duck told them, "we don't want to spoil his surprise party. Now, won't we? Oh, dear. I don't have any my feathers left," and they agreed so now Tiger's hiding Skunk's present somewhere safe as Crane giving her a sweater so they're off to the kitchen for baking a birthday cake for Skunk. A little later, Skunk saw Pig, Ox and Bird are doing the balloons and streamers to decorate.

"OX, BIRD, PIG! HEY, GUYS! I wonder what you guys are doing," said Skunk.

"Nothing much. Been doing balloon animals. What did you think?," said Bird as he tries to make a balloon animal of a Skunk. Ox said, "I think is a caterpillar. No, wait, a squirrel or maybe a reindeer or..." Then, Pig is trying to answer of the balloon animal, "or maybe it could be a Bird like you. Only much uglier," and then, Bird is getting steamed up from the remark and he's gonna hit Pig with a balloon smacker.

"UGLY!? I SHOW YOU UGLY! COME BACK HERE!," Bird shouts as Pig still said, "UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! UGLY!" Both of them were going away and then, Ox said to Skunk, "well, if you excuse me, I gotta do the streamer dance. LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!," as he dancing like a idiot and Skunk walks away. Meanwhile back at the training camp, Baboon is making a announcement in front of the Ninja Monkeys.

"As you all know, Ninja Bot is gonna be with us. He's under maintaing...taining...toaning ...anyway, he whipped a bottle with this bib symbol. He called it, 'a baby formula.'"

Then, the Ninja Monkeys were laughing and Baboon frowns and getting mad from their uncontrollable laughing until Baboon began to shoot at them,

"ENOUGH! Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, this formula can change Skunk to a baby. We need bait for his trap. Find it or no more bananas this week," said Baboon.

The Ninja Monkeys feeling upset for that punishment from Baboon so now the monkeys are gonna find some bait for the trap to make Skunk as a baby again. Skunk went throughout the Valley and asking a question, but, it's for another guy which they answered to Skunk. Skunk can't stand it anymore so he's about to go back to his hammock and going back to sleep. Meanwhile at Duck's kitchen, Duck puts the whole green tea cake with chocolate icing on top and she puts a special cupcake as a clue until...

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY CAKES, YOU MONKEYS!," Duck shouts as the monkeys took it away from her.

"What they want with that cupcake of yours?," Crane asks.

"I don't know. I work hard enough with that cupcake," said Duck.

Later, one of the monkeys got the bait and Baboon was very pleased for the result as he grab the cupcake and putting the baby formula into the green tea cupcake. It's all set for Skunk and Baboon said, "excellent, my monkeys. Now, I need it's a birthday card." One of the monkeys got a blank card and he's putting something in it. He have difficulties for writing as he put, 'Skunk, roses are blue, sweet tea cake are sweet so Happy Birthday to you, Baboon.'

"There. Give this to Skunk. Don't mess it up," said Baboon.

Baboon's monkeys are returning the Valley for a special surprise. Later that night, Skunk felt pretty sad about the special thing for another guy he thinks as closer to the Valley Palace. Skunk said,

"This totally blows. I can't even find out who this guy. And more importantly, why am I talking myself? Oh, well."

When all of a sudden, Skunk's ex-pet, Blinky has return to see his old buddy again. Skunk saw Blinky and said when sighing, "hey, Blinky," then, he saw him again and shouting with glee, "BLINKY! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISS YOU! How are you?", then, Blinky said in blinking language, 'fine. I miss you also. My, you've been changed since I seen you,' and Skunk said to Blinky while flexing,

"Well, Baboon and Dragon trained me very well. That's before I betray my friends. What a bunch of dummy heads."

While Skunk's talking to Blinky the evil Ninja Monkeys brought a gift from Baboon and putting it closer to the entrance gate. Then, they vamoose away from the palace. Skunk walks with Blinky closer towards to the entrance and he stopped and saw something like a boxed package.

"Huh? What is this?," Skunk asks. He grab the card and read while he mumbles and said, "scary. Very nice, but, scary. I wonder what it is." Skunk and Blinky enters the Valley Palace and Skunk sits on his hammock and said,

"You know what, Blinky? I think Baboon is trying to be nice. That's what I think. (Opening the boxed present) WOW! MY FAVORITE! CHOCOLATE GREEN TEA CUPCAKE!," said Skunk as he gonna eat the whole cupcake. "That was delicious. Uhh. I feel strange," then, the formula didn't change Skunk to a baby, but, he changed to a small kid. Blinky couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Skunk. What's yours?," said young Skunk.

In Blinky's language he said, 'this is terrible! I better tell everybody about this!,' until a jar and monkey hand captured Blinky inside because he could ruin their evil plan to take over the Valley. Baboon and the repaired Robo Ninja have come and see if it works.

"IT FINALLY WORKS! Skunk will be helpless to fight back," said Baboon.

"Yeah. He's now a small kid, but, he'll be a infant, momentarily," said Robo Ninja while laughing along with Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys as well. "Let's a surprise for them," Robo Ninja exclaimed. The next day, everyone are decorating the place with streamers and balloons. Then, they're putting all Skunk's presents on the table and the cake, too.

"This is gonna be a cool party. Where's the pin the tail on Bird? (While pinning on Bird)," said Ox.

"HEY! THAT'S MY FAVORITE DELICATE FEATHER YOU PINNED, YOU BIG DUMMY!," said Bird.

"Yeah. Ain't it cool?," Ox said.

"Looks like we got everything ready. There's one problem. Where's Skunk?," said Squirrel.

(DOOR BELLS RING!)

"Young Skunk is here. Hurry, everyone hide while I'll open the door. Ready for the surprise?," said Master Panda.

"RIGHT!," they said.

When Master Panda opens the door and saw a small boy with a cute hat, he said, "SURPRISE! Huh? What is this? A lost boy in the Valley? Hello, son, and what are...? (SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL)"

"MASTER PANDA! What's wrong? AHH!," said Fox.

Everyone saw the small boy and it's Skunk himself as young Skunk asks, "hey, everyone, I'm Skunk. What's your name?", then, they saw Baboon and Robo Ninja with the Ninja Monkeys getting to crash his party.

"Is this a party or should start crashing?," Robo Ninja asks.

"ATTACK!," they shout as the Ninja Monkeys are gonna hurt them badly. Can Skunk become normal or what will happen to the Valley and Skunk's Party? TO BE CONTINUED for Part 1, but, this story won't end with a Part 2. So here goes...

* * *

The Art of BIRTHDAY

Part 2

* * *

Previously on Skunk Fu, after the never-ending battle with the Monkeys and Robo Ninja, they're preparing for Skunk's party which his Birthday is tomorrow. Robo is under maintenance for awhile until he whipped the stuff called, 'baby formula', then, the monkeys enter the Valley and stole Duck's special surprise green tea cupcake for Skunk. Baboon puts the stuff inside the cupcake. Skunk's friend, Blinky, has returned. Skunk got a present from Baboon, but, it's a present from Duck. Skunk eat the cupcake and he's become a young kid. The next day which is Skunk's Birthday and the baddies are gonna crash his party. Now, what's gonna happen to them? FIND OUT RIGHT NOW!

"ATTACK!," they shouted.

"FOX, GET SKUNK OUT OF THIS BATTLEFIELD! Skunk must not get hurt," said Master Panda.

"Understood, Master," said Fox as she high tail out of the battlefield. Then, the Valley Animals are attack them, but, they smack them down with streamers and balloons. Kicks, punches hand smack downs and high kicks with their legs. Robo Ninja got a perfect weapon to shock our heroes. The Electro Rod.

"HERE'S A PERFECT GIFT FOR ALL OF YOU!," said Robo Ninja.

He shock as every individual animals and they all fall on the ground. All the animals are in one long cage to fit them all.

"That's how you put you animals in your cage. How come I don't have good ideas?," Baboon asks.

"Because you're a idiot," said Robo Ninja.

"Oh. HEY! That's not nice," said Baboon.

"VICTORY IS OURS! TRASH THIS PLACE AND EVERYTHING IN IT!," said Robo Ninja as the Ninja Monkeys are destroying Skunk's Birthday Party. They trash the cake and eat it. They even opening his presents and destroy them all. The Valley Animals are helpless to fight.

"This party turns out a big devastation, Pandie. What are we gonna do?," Rabbit asks.

"I'm not so sure, Rabbit. It looks like they have their victory. The Valley is doomed," said Master Panda.

"I hope Fox is okay with Skunk. I mean little Skunk," said Squirrel.

Looks like it's the end for our heroes to defend the Valley as Fox is away from the Valley Palace and staying behind the rock to help Skunk to remember everything from his past. Fox asks Skunk to think,

"Please, Skunk, remember everything from the past. Please."

"Gee, I'm not so sure. (BURP!) HA HA HA! Wanna see me pick my nose? (Picking his nose and spread it on Fox's fur) You got a boogie woogie, Foxy. HA HA HA!," said little Skunk.

"(groaning frustration) This is really complicated," said Fox.

Meanwhile back at the Valley Palace, the baddies are celebrating their victory for apprehending the animal protectors and the Valley in their own clutches. Baboon is very pleased from Robo Ninja's substance to make their victories.

"This absolutely coolness. Thanks to you potion, Skunk is such twerp," said Baboon.

"DON'T SAY THAT, BANANA BREATH! SQUIRT ISN'T A TWERP! HE'S AWESOMELY COOL! Gee, I sounded like Skunk," said Rabbit.

"SILENCE, FLOPPY LITTLE REAR! Skunk is finished and so you all will be, too. HA HA HA! (Rabbit threw a cupcake on him) (growls softly)," said Robo Ninja.

Later outside of the Valley Palace, Fox along with little Skunk as they're watching the baddies partying around while the Animal Protectors getting suffered inside the cage. Fox cries a little as Skunk saw Fox's eyes with tears trying to take a look of her face as he starts remembering of her and his friends he care about. Skunk pictures himself with lots of flashbacks to see everything in his past. Then, he remembers.

"This is so hopeless. If I ever fight them back, I'll be captured like the animals. It's so hopeless," said Fox.

"Fox. Nothing's helpless. Listen, I remember now. I remember everything from you and my friends. We can stop them by distraction," said Skunk.

"SKUNK! OH, SKUNK! I KNEW YOU CAN REMEMBER!," said Fox while squeezing the breathe out of Skunk as he said to her, "yeah. Can you please let go of me?."

"Oh, sorry, my Skunk. What's the plan?," Fox asks.

"Here it is," said Skunk as he whispers to her ear. His plan was to distract Baboon, Robo Ninja and the Ninja Monkeys for the dance to entertain them so Skunk can release his friends out of their cage. A little later, Fox made a appearance as they're about to attack her.

"FOX! I SHOULD'VE DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!," said Robo Ninja.

"Before you attack me, may I have one request?," Fox asks.

"Okay, then, my dear Fox. If you ever gonna double crossing us again," said Baboon.

"No. Not at all. I was wondering if you could let me dance. Just for your victory," said Fox.

"Hmm. Sounds very interesting. Okay. You can dance for us, but, not tricks," said Robo Ninja.

"You got it," said Fox. Then, three Ninja Monkeys got their instruments to perform for Fox's performance dance. As the music plays, Fox dancing with her fans pink and blue. Baboon is getting too much hearts around his head and so is Robo Ninja with his robotic heart beating rapidly. Skunk's plan worked as he closer towards to the cage and about to break the lock with his high chop. The animals saw Skunk.

"Skunk?," Rabbit asks.

"It's totally me, Rabbit. We don't have much time. Come on," said Skunk.

Now, the animals are out and then, they're behind the busted tables to get ready for the all scale attack. Fox saw Skunk as he winks his right eye to signal her that he got the animals escaped. They're ready to attack them. Fox smiles as she approaches to Baboon and then, she smacks Baboon down and Robo Ninja hold her with his weaponry arm fully armed.

"AHA! Is all your plan, right?," Robo asks.

"THAT'S RIGHT, NINJERK! GUYS, ATTACK!," Skunk shouts.

"MONKEYS, STOP PERFORMING AND ATTACK THEM ALL!," said Baboon.

The battle starts again as the Ninja Monkeys and the Valley Animals are battling out once more. Skunk attacks Robo Ninja from behind. He lets Fox go from being bumped by Skunk's leg. Then, Fox attacks him with her right leg five times and punch him out big time. Skunk saw the two potions on the floor. The green makes him smaller and the blue one is the antidote to restore his normal size.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE STUFF TO MAKE ME BACK TO MY NORMAL SIZE!," said Skunk as one of the Ninja Monkey fights him, but, Skunk high kick the monkey out of his way. He took the blue and drink it. Then, a sudden urge to make his body muscular once more and he's back to normal.

"THIS IS EXCELLENT! MY BODY IS BACK TO BE BULKY AGAIN!," said Skunk with joy as Fox jumps onto Skunk's arms and start kissing.

Robo Ninja is very angry as he got Blinky inside the jar and about to kill him. He whistles at Skunk and Fox as he about to say,

"You may destroy my plan, but, I can destroy your pet," when Blinky blinks a lot in his language to communicate Skunk and Fox, 'PLEASE! HELP ME! DON'T LET THAT MONSTROUS ROBOT TO EXTERMINATING ME! AHH!," as Robo shocking Blinky badly.

"NO!," Skunk shouts with pain with tears. "Okay, you won. We surrender," said Skunk as the Valley Animals stop fighting. "Hey, what gives?," Rabbit asks. "Look and see for yourself," said Squirrel.

"VICTORY IS OURS! WE WON! YOU HAVE LOST!," said Robo Ninja gloating with victory.

Fox saw few cupcakes as she got a sinister plot with the green stuff to put inside the Duck's cupcakes. She grab the green stuff and putting inside the cupcakes while Robo Ninja continues gloating as Fox interrupting him.

"YOO-HOO!," Fox said.

"Hey, I really busy my accomplishment of our victory," said Robo Ninja.

"Before you're annihilating us all, I got cupcakes for the Monkeys. They're getting so hungry," said Fox.

"Fox, what are you doing? We have no time for their refreshments. Oh. (Fox winks) Aha. If it's okay they can have these Green Tea cupcakes?," Skunk asks.

"Okay. Go ahead," said Robo Ninja.

The Animals were snickering as the monkeys nibble Duck's cupcake and then, Robo Ninja saw the glass long jar and he starts to freaked out, "NO! DON'T EAT IT!," but it was too late. The monkeys are now officially baby out. Skunk high kick the jar off Robo's hands and shattered and Blinky is free so he starts shining Robo's eyes, "AHH! MY EYES!," then, both Skunk and Fox high kick him out of the Palace and lands on the ground. "DON'T FORGET YOUR BABIES, NINJERK!" They gave him the basket filled with baby Baboon and Baby Ninja Monkeys. He cries in pain as he off back to the training camp.

"I'm so sorry that the party got trashed. If it wasn't for that robot ninja...," said Master Panda.

"No sweat," said Skunk.

"What are you saying? You're not feel disappointed at all?," Duck asks.

"We done everything for your Birthday and you're not upset," said Crane.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. We can clean up the mess and start over," said Skunk.

"That birthday whippersnapper is right. We can do this again without interruptions," said Turtle.

They agree as they're cleaning up the mess. Duck, Crane and Tiger fixing up the presents and everyone else are fixing up the decorations like brand new. A little later, the party is fixed up and Skunk is outside with Fox and then, everyone were hiding until Ox farts on Pig. "HEY! That was completely disgusting. Do that again," said Pig. "SHH! AND HIDE!," said Rabbit. Fox turns on the candle and they shout, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SKUNK!" The animals start the party with music and Fox gives Skunk a hat.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet. (Kissing with on the lips)," said Fox.

"Thanks. I like to thank you all for this totally awesome party. Cool presents, by the way. The best present of all is you guys and Blinky. (Blinky licking at Skunk's cheek) HEY! CUT IT OUT! (Laughing joyful)," said Skunk.

Meanwhile at the training camp, Robo got his robotic arms full with the monkey babies.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME! (Baby monkey gives him his banana pudding) (growls to crying)," said Robo Ninja.

That's all for now. More adventures next time with Skunk and his friends for Skunk Fu. See you next time.

THE END! SKUNK FU!


End file.
